Perfect Strangers
by shes-thewrongalice
Summary: They've made it big. Headlining their first national tour. They were ready to conquer the world. But they weren't ready for the effects it would have on their hearts. Malec. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, the other day I was just listening to a playlist on spotify and I was inspired immediately. I thought I would share this with you. Just letting you know this isnt betad. But if anyone is interested in helping me as a beta, let me know. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs. Enjoy!**

The sounds that they were making caused a wide smile to stretch upon Alec's plump lips. His eyes fell shut as he allowed his fingers to work at the strings of his guitar in synchronicity with the music pumping around him. These were the moments he lived for. When everything just fell into place. They had been working on this song for weeks and nothing was working. Until now.

Alec was the lead guitarist of Shadowhunters, a band he created with his adopted brother Jace, his sister Isabelle, and their friend Lydia. They had started the band when they were seniors in High school. Five years and two albums later, they had finally made it big. In just two weeks time, they were headlining their own national tour. Everything they had been working towards for years was finally paying off.

Isabelle's voice faded out as the song came to an end. Turning the face the others, she was beaming. "I think we got it guys. Just in time for tour too!" That earned an excited 'woop' from the rest of her band mates. Unhooking the guitar from around his muscular shoulders and placing it on its rightful stand, Alec nodded in agreement. He had written this particular song, and it gave him a rush when they managed to make one of his songs work.

"As exciting as this is guys, we really need to decide on the supporting act." Alec said. They had managed to narrow it down to three bands. "I vote no on Rock Solid Panda. They're too indie for our sound." Lydia chimed in, adding a nonchalant shrug. Jace nodded along in agreement.

"Okay, so Rock Solid Panda is out. What do we think between King of Thieves and Liar Liar?" Alec asked as he took a seat on top of an amp pulling his laptop open. "I don't know. Liar Liar has an amazing sound. And that lead singer is kind of nerd hot." Isabelle said, a smirk upon her lips. "Our tour is not a way for you to get laid, Iz." Lydia said with a roll of her eyes.

"I agree with Izzy, they have a great sound. But I don't know. I think King of Thieves has a fire that Liar Liar doesn't." Jace added with a shrug. Alec had pulled up the email with the pictures of the bands that their manager, Hodge Starkweather had sent through to them. Everytime, his eyes were immediately drawn to the front man of King of Thieves. He had to agree with Jace, they had a fire that Liar Liar just didn't have.

"I agree. I think we should go with King of Thieves. What do you guys think?" Alec asked as he managed to pull his eyes away from the images on his screen to look at his sister. Isabelle just gave a nod. Lydia mimicking the action. "Awesome. King of Thieves it is. Ill let Hodge know."

Two weeks had never passed as fast as they had for Alec. All of a sudden they were loading their bags onto the bus they would be spending the next few months of their lives on.

"Wow." Gasped Izzy as she boarded the bus. It was fancier than Alec had anticipated. He didn't think that they had enough money to afford a bus like this.

Of course Jace had already claimed his bunk and Lydia had found the bunk with the closest power outlet. Izzy had slung an arm around her brothers shoulders a bright smile consuming her features.

"We've made it big brother. We're finally going on tour." Isabelle's words brought a smile to Alec's lips as he nodded his head. They definitely had made it big.

It took them a while to get to the first venue. By the time the bus stopped, they were fighting to get out.

As soon as they had loaded their gear into the venue, they were taken to their individual dressing rooms. Alec was glad to have some peace and quiet. Of course he loved being around his band mates. But sometimes when they were excited they could be really really loud.

They had 45 minutes to themselves before they had soundcheck. And so Alec pulled out his green leather-bound notebook that Isabelle had gotten him for his birthday and began to write lyrics.

His songwriting process was different everytime. Sometimes the melody would come first, sometimes the lyrics would come first. It wasn't an exact science. But through the entire bus ride here, he had a chorus running through his mind.

Putting pen to paper, he allowed the lyrics to just flow through him.

I just wanna stay in the sun where I find

I know it's hard sometimes

Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind

I know it's hard sometimes

Yeah, I think about the end just way too much

But it's fun to fantasize

On my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was

But it's fun to fantasize

Alec sat back, reading over the lyrics on the page in front of him before beginning to hum a sort of melody. Shaking his head, he cleared his through before trying another one.

Fifteen minutes later he heard a knock on his door indicating it was time for soundcheck. And time to meet the other band joining them for the duration of their tour.

 **Okay, so I know this is a slow starting fanfic but it will get there, I promise! Let me know what you think. Ill try and update again as soon as possible.**

 **I have a lot of ideas for this one so it could turn out to be a long one. Hope you stick around!**

 **Remember guys, reviews are love. Let me know what you think!**

 **xo- shes-thewrongalice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back again. I have a few ideas for this one, so I'm going to try to get it out as quickly as possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer; none of the characters or songs belong to me**.

As Alec got to the stage, he could see each of his band members, except Jace. Knowing Jace, he was asleep in his dressing room. Rolling his eyes, he turned abruptly on his heel to find his annoying sibling. But instead, he was met with the most beautiful gold green eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

His breath hitched in his throat as he took in the features of the beautiful caramel skinned man before him. He was wearing a tight grey v-neck paired with the tightest leather pants that were really working for him.

"Well hello beautiful." His voice matched his appearance. It was smooth and silky and made Alec want to melt. Clearing his throat, Alec took a moment to compose himself. The corner of his lips twitching into a small smile. "Uh-... H-Hi." Mentally cursing himself, Alec took a step back, realizing he had eyes on him from every angle, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"I'm Magnus, and you are?" Alec envied his complete confidence. He opened his mouth, hoping his voice sounded normal. "Uh-... Alec. You're the singer from our opener, right?"

Magnus nodded his head, his gaze travelling over Alec's body at a painfully slow pace that made Alec's stomach flip. His breathing was heavier than it was before. There was no denying it. Alec was extremely attracted to the man in front of him.

Isabelle cleared her throat behind them, breaking Alec from his reverie. "I'm Isabelle. May I just say that you have to get me in contact with your stylist."

Magnus' eyes lit up at Isabelle's words. "Well sweetness, you're in luck. I happen to be my own stylist. We'll have to get together. I can give you some tips if you're after any."

Isabelle practically moaned at his offer. A short laugh leaving her lips. "God. Yes please."

Alec hardly heard any of their conversation, his eyes were still firmly planted on Magnus' face. He knew that everyone could see it. He knew that everyone noticed it. But he just couldn't pull his eyes away. He was enamoured with the man in front of him.

Finally, it was Jace's late appearance that caused Alec to -finally- pull his thoughts and his gaze from Magnus.

"Dude, where have you been?" Alec asked as he walked away from Magnus, approaching the golden haired boy.

"I've uh, been getting to know the drummer from our opening act." Jace replied with a smug look on his perfect features. Alec almost gagged.

"Really, Jace? You couldnt keep it in your pants for 5 minutes?" Rolling his eyes, Alec crossed his arms over his chest as a vibrant redheaded girl walked in, her hair unruly and her clothes crumpled.

"I'm assuming thats the drummer." Heaving a sigh, Alec shot a glare at Jace before she approached.

"Hey, you must be Alec. I'm Clary. Im one of your openers." Her smile was bright as she extended a hand for Alec to shake. He didnt look at all impressed as he took her hand, shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Clary. Looking forward to the tour." Alec said before offering the slightest of smiles and walking away to where Lydia stood, leaning against the wall.

"So, what do you think of our openers?" Lydia asked as he approached. Shrugging his shoulders, Alec sighed. "I have only met two of them so far." Lydia laughed.

"Yeah, because you couldnt pull yourself away from Magnus." Lydia said pointedly. Alec groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Was I that obvious?"

She simply nodded her head at his question. "Yeah, sorry sweetie. Everybody saw. But its okay, he seemed totally into it." Lydia wiggled her brows suggestively, nudging him with her elbow. "Ugh. Stop. He definitely was not. I am almost 100 per cent sure that I am not his type. At all."

Lydia merely rolled her eyes at his words. She knew her childhood best friend was embarrassed, but she also knew that the caramel skinned beauty couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

This was it. Tonight was the first night of the rest of their lives. Alec's heart was pounding as he heard the crowd screaming as they waited for Shadowhunters to take the stage.

King of Thieves had just taken their final bow and had moved backstage. Magnus looked even more glorious when he was sweaty and high from the adrenaline of being on stage, and Alec couldn't help but stare.

He couldn't deny that he was freaking out at how real this was all becoming. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself down.

It was actually working too, until he felt a hand upon his waist. His eyes snapped open, his body stiffening as he realized Magnus was behind him, standing dangerously close to him. And even though he was sweaty, Alec noted that he smelt amazing.

He slowly calmed down, his body relaxing as Magnus' thumb moved up and down in its place upon Alec's waist. Alec almost didnt trust his voice to speak.

"You-... You were amazing out there." He managed to stutter out. Magnus gave a low chuckle as he nodded his head. "Thank you, blue eyes. I noticed you were watching me."

At this, Alec's heart rate increased. "I-I'm sorry, I didnt mean to throw you off." Magnus stepped closer to Alec, his chest now flush with Alec's back.

"Oh, on the contrary, Alec. It actually turned me on." Alec's breath hitched in his throat at the dazzling mans words. He opened his mouth to respond when he heard his cue in his earpiece.

Magnus' hand released his waist as he saw Alec's band mates run out onto the stage. "Break a leg, beautiful." Magnus said as he turned on his heel, walking towards his dressing room.

Alec took a deep breath before running onto the stage after his friends. His breathing laboured as his picked up his guitar, attempting to compose himself.

When Isabelle spoke, he looked up to see the crowd. Somehow, they had managed to sell out their first venue and he was overwhelmed, in a good way.

He felt the adrenaline start to kick in as his fingers worked at the strings of his guitar, Isabelle joining in as she began to sing.

" _Please, wont you wait, wont you stay_

 _At least until the sun goes down_

 _When you're gone I lose faith_

 _I lose everything I have found_

 _Heart strings, violins_

 _Thats what I hear when you're by my side_ "

Isabelle's voice grew stringer and the sound grew louder as they got into the swing of their set. Giving it their all as they put their entire heart and soul into their performance. This was everything that they had worked so hard for. And they were loving every minute of it.

 **And there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it! And the song is Final Song by MØ.**

 **Dont forget to leave me your reviews so I know if you like it or not.**

 **Much love, guys.**

 **Xo – shes-thewrongalice**


End file.
